Of Mothers and Cubs
by ThatTexasKid
Summary: When Nala gives birth to twins sired by Scar, she is consumed by her hate and she conspires to remove them from the world. Will they survive? Who will Nala's family side with? Read and Review please!
1. It Begins

**Hello all, and welcome to my new story! When you are finished reading, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will try to update as much as I possibly can, but it might not be every day. I will answer all questions at the beginning of the chapter. Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"You're almost there Nala, just keep pushing!"

The young, blue-eyed grimaced as she pushed. Soon, she felt a massive release, and her immense pain began to cease slightly. It was then when she heard the voice of her mother again.

"You have a son."

However, the comment went unanswered as the sharp pains returned, and Nala once again began to scream in a combination of pain and terror. The pains were much more intense, but they did not last quite as long, and eventually, the feeling of release returned. Nala sighed in relief, as her mother began to speak again.

"You have a daughter."

The young lioness narrowed her eyes, and looked at the two cubs in spite. "They're alive! After all the times I have cut my stomach, after all I have done for a miscarriage, THEY ARE ALIVE?"

Sarafina sighed, having expected a reaction such as the one she had just heard. "Nala, what Scar did to you was vile and horrible, but you cannot take your anger out on these two little ones. Remember, they are your cubs as much as they are Scar's."

Nala spat at her mother. "It's even more pointless now. He's already selected Kovu as his heir. Do me a favor and kill them!"

Sarabi now entered the den, a disgusted expression on her slowly aging face. "Nala, I am ashamed of you. These cubs are innocent! What would Mheetu think if he saw his big sister acting like this?"

"When he hears about what happened, HE WILL AGREE WITH ME!"

Sarafina sighed, before holding up the male cub. His eyes began to open, revealing their emerald green color. "Nala, what do you want to name your son?"

The young lioness grimaced, and then shuffled her paws slightly before responding. "Hamaru."

Both of the older lionesses recoiled in horror, and Sarabi spoke again. "You named him Bastard? Nala, the cub has done nothing wrong, please change the name!"

Nala responded through gritted teeth, narrowing her eyes at Sarabi. "You can't make me do anything. The name stands."

A single tear began to flow down Sarafina's cheek as she held up Nala's daughter, who opened her blue eyes. "Nala, what do you want to name your daughter?"

"Shetani."

Sarabi shook her said sadly. "That's what I expected. Simba and Mufasa are probably horrified."

"DON'T MENTION THOSE NAMES IN FRONT OF ME!"

Sarabi and Sarafina shared a knowing glance, before both of their faces contorted into worried expressions, as Mheetu walked into the den.

Mheetu was seven months old, the age Simba had been at the time of the gorge. His coat was a pale gold, and his chocolate brown eyes were excited at the prospect of becoming an uncle.

"Are you all right Nala?"

The young lioness sneered. "Define alright.'

Sarabi shot Nala a glare, and the blue-eyed mother sighed. "I'm fine, Mheetu. As fine as you can be when you have just given birth to two heathens."

"Nala, why don't you like your own cubs?"

Sarafina looked at her son, a depressed expression on her face. "Because Scar is the father."

Mheetu's eyes widened in limited understanding, before his eyes narrowed slightly as well. "Wow Nala, that's pretty cold."

Nala rolled her eyes as her little brother began to speak once again. "What are their names?'

"The male is Hamaru and the female is Shetani."

Mheetu sighed in disgust, before responding dryly. "Bastard and devil. How LOVELY."

Sarafina turned to her young son in shock as he rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm not a two month old anymore. I know what all of this stuff means."

His mother nodded in understanding as Mheetu glared at his older sister. "Well Nala, I frankly disagree with your name choices, but they are your cubs. If their mother wont give them the proper care they need, their grandmother and their uncle WILL!"

Sarafina's eyes widened. "Who is this mature lion and what did he do with Mheetu?"

The seven month old shrugged, and stomped out of the room. Sarafina and Sarabi each took one of Nala's cubs, fearing for their safety, and followed the young male out of the den and into the Shadowlands. As they walked out, they could clearly hear Nala screaming behind them.

"HAS EVERYBODY DECIDED THAT THEY ARE GOING TO TURN AGAINST ME? IF NOBODY ELSE CAN SEE THAT THOSE TWO CUBS ARE A DISGRACE TO THE KINGS, I MINE AS WELL LEAVE THE PRIDELANDS! MAYBE I'LL FIND SOME ROUGE WILLING TO PUT AN END TO THEIR PATHETIC EXISTENCE!"

Mheetu turned to look back quickly before turning back around and shaking his head sadly. "That is not my sister. That is some other lioness that took control."

Sarabi nodded her head in agreement. "We have to find some way to bring back the old Nala."

Sarafina's eyes widened with an idea. "Why don't we talk to Rafiki about this? Maybe he will have some herb to make her less angry!"

Mheetu curled his ears back before nodding sadly. "I hope so Mom. I hope so."

The trio turned towards the large tree the mandrill called home, leaving a crazed lioness behind at Pride Rock, desperately trying to find a way to murder her own children.

**Well, I think that that is going to be all that I am going to write for now. As I previously mentioned, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW. I will try to have the next chapter posted as soon as I possibly can. Well readers, until next time, I'm signing off. Thank y'all so much for reading!**

**-G-**


	2. Valley of Destruction

**Well, I found some time to write, so here is another update for all to view! Huge thanks to LionLover23 and Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for reviewing. When you are finished reading, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Well, I have done quite enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"FOR THE LAST TIME SARAFINA, WHERE IS NALA?"

The lioness sighed, giving the scarred king a very stern look. "Scar-"

"THAT'S SIRE FOR YOU!"

Sarafina rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Sire, I do not know where my daughter ran off to. All I know is that she left. She did not take your cubs with her."

Scar roared angrily. "Those THINGS are not my sons! The only LEGITIMATE offspring I have is Kovu!"

Zira gave a scared grin as her young son continued to feed, and Scar spoke again, his voice now much calmer than before. "Sarafina, I'll dismiss you in a second, but for your insolence, I'll leave you a small…reminder…of this day."

Sarafina began to shiver as Scar began to approach her, his emerald green eyes gleaming with sadistic amusement. The murderous king unsheathed his claws and slashed Sarafina across the cheek, leaving three red marks.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Mheetu stood outside of the cave, mouth agape, having witnessed absolutely everything that had just happened. He ran away from the scene, eventually climbing up to the top of Pride Rock.

The cub, wise beyond his months, looked out at the Shadowlands, see the black, cracked earth, the dead remains of trees, and the drying water supply. Mheetu sighed, shook his head, and began to sing.

"_We live in a valley of destruction. Where the grasses face expulsion. Where even the wind sings of despair. Where what was fertile is now sterile!"_

The cub began to pace around the top of the rock, and began to sing once again.

"_Scar fancies himself a king. But all I see is a wasp with a painful sting! But I cannot let him break me! I need to be alive for what could be!_

Sarafina's voice now entered the song, she herself having just climbed to the top of Pride Rock as well.

"_I hate to have to see my son grow up in a Shadowland! The once lush plains having been turned to sand! What kind of mother am I? My son and I struggling to get by!"_

Mheetu shook his head, not yet facing his mother, and he continued the song.

"_We were not the ones who chose this life! It is Scar who has caused all of this strife! The innocence of our lives destroyed! Scar's hyenas constantly being deployed!"_

Mother and son turned to face one another, and before long, the two of them were singing in unison.

"_We live in a valley of destruction. Where the grasses face expulsion. Where even the wind sings of despair. Where what was fertile is now sterile!"_

"_I am sorry son."_

"_It's not your fault."_

"_I need to protect you better!"_

"_You can barely protect yourself!"_

Sarafina recoiled slightly, knowing her son was exactly right with his words. Mheetu sighed with guilt, and began to sing gently.

"_Mother you need not worry about me. I can take care of myself, can't you see?!"_

"_My little one is growing old! What kind of philosophy have I sold?"_

Mother and son nuzzled one another gently before they sang in unison, their tones soft and sad.

"_We live in a valley of destruction. Where the grasses face expulsion. Where even the wind sings of despair. Where what was fertile is now sterile!"_

Sarafina looked down at her son before gazing out into the distance, trying in vain to see the territory beyond what was once the Pridelands.

"_Nala, please find us some assistance. We do have some persistence. But I don't know how long we'll last. This kingdom is falling so fast!"_

"_We live in a valley of destruction!"_

"_Nala come back soon!"_

"_Where the grasses face expulsion!"_

"_Your cubs need you!"_

"_Where even the wind sings of despair!"_

"_Are we going to live like this forever?"_

"_Where what was fertile is now sterile!"_

"_My daughter! I love you!"_

Mother and son gazed into each other's eyes, both of them tearing up. With sobs threatening to overtake them, they sung their last lines of the song together.

"_We live in a valley of destruction. Where the grasses face expulsion. Where even the wind sings of despair! Where what was fertile is now sterile!"_

When they were finished, Sarafina licked the top of her son's head, and Mheetu nuzzled his mother in response. As this was happening, the large yellow disc we call the sun was beginning to descend, causing the sky to turn a bright orange color, giving its light to the scorched earth below. Sarafina lay down, and Mheetu snuggled comfortably into her.

"Mom?"

Sarafina smiled down at her son. "Yes Mheetu?"

"I hope Nala comes back with help. And if and when she does, I hope she changes her opinion about my niece and nephew."

Sarafina nodded sadly, agreeing with every single word that her son had just uttered. "I know my precious son, and I agree. I hope those cubs don't lead miserable lives just because of their mother."

Mheetu nodded, and the seven month old turned his gaze towards the heavens, and he closed his eyes, as if he was communicating with a spirit.

"May Mufasa save us all."

As he finished saying this, the sun disappeared completely, leaving the Shadowlands in a pit of absolute darkness.

**Well, that is going to be all that I am going to write for now. I hope that all of you enjoyed reading this chapter. As I said before, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will try to have the next chapter posted as soon as I possibly can. Well, until next update, this is G signing off! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Reunion in the Jungle

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: That was the desired effect. ;) I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Well, the time has come for another chapter! Huge thanks go to everybody who left a review for the last chapter. When finished reading, please do not forget to leave me a review! Well, I think that I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight."_

Food. That was the only thought that crossed Nala's mind as she heard the singing meerkat and warthog. She moved slightly, getting into pouncing position, the lush green bush rustling slightly to go along with her slight movements.

A few seconds passed, each of them feeling more like an hour to Nala. Then, with bursting speed, leaped out from the bush, her sharp fangs gleaming in the day's fading light.

The warthog, deceptively agile for his size, scurried deeper into the jungle while screaming. "She's going to eat me!"

_Way to figure that out Sherlock._

The warthog managed to get himself stuck in a tree branch, and Nala walked up to him in glee. Then, to her complete surprise, a large male lion with a red mane dropped down from the trees, growling fiercely in defense of the warthog.

The blue-eyed lioness leaped at him and the two began to tussle on the ground, both of them roaring very fiercely. It was then when the annoying little meerkat decided to speak up again.

"The jugular! The jugular! Go for the jugular"

Nala rolled her eyes and continued to fight the young male. Eventually, she used her back paws to side under him and flip him over on to his back. She stepped on the ground and growled menacingly at his brown-red eyes, but she did not see fear in those eyes. No, she saw recognition.

"Nala?"

Nala's eyes widened in shock, and she stepped off of the male. Her eyes narrowed in deep suspicion. "Who are you?"

The male smiled. "It's me. Simba!"

Nala's eyes widened in shock. "Simba…"

She took a closer look at the young lion. His facial structure was similar to what she had remembered. His eye color, a deep brown-red, was EXACTLY the same as she had remembered from long ago. She concluded that yes, this was the real Simba.

The two lions began to prance around one another in glee.

"You…"

"How…"

"How did you?"

"Whadd'ya know, it is great to see you!"

The meerkat now appeared again, with the warthog from before padding along by his side. He held his hands out in shock and began to scream at the top of his lungs. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Simba laughed, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Timon, relax! This is Nala! She's my best friend!"

"FRIEND! FRIEND!" Timon face-palmed, and then shook his head, before speaking once again. "So let me get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she tried to eat him. AND EVERYONE IS OKAY WITH THIS!"

Nala rolled her eyes and then looked towards Pumbaa. "No hard feelings, right?"

Pumbaa shook his head. "None at all. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Nala smiled. "The pleasure is all mine." She then turned back to Simba. "Simba, you have to come back. You could be the king now!"

The young male recoiled slightly, a look of worry appearing on his face. "Nala, I don't want to."

The young lioness grimaced before turning to Timon and Pumbaa. "You two mind giving us some privacy?"

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of us! Right Simba?"

The red-maned lion scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I think you guys better go."

Timon shook his head in disgust. "Ugh, you think you know a guy."

The duo scurried deeper into the jungle, leaving the two lions behind. Nala then motioned for Simba to follow her. After an INCREDIDBLY romantic evening, Simba was lying at the base of a large palm tree, licking Nala's ears as she lay on top of him. It was then when she began to speak.

"Simba, you have to go back. We REALLY need you back home."

Simba looked down to the ground. "Nobody needs me."

"That's not true Simba. I need you."

"It does not matter. I'm not going back."

Nala stood up in anger. "So what happened in the jungle means nothing to you? You have no idea what I've been through!"

"You have no idea what I'VE been through!"

"I would if you would just tell me!"

Simba sighed. "I'm not going back. You don't need me to. The Pridelands are still lush-"

"That's what you think."

Simba gave her a puzzled expression, and Nala sighed. Her soft, melodic voice then began to ring out in song.

"_The lands are barren and without appeal. I have some scars that just won't heal. You have no idea what he did to me!"_

Simba gave her a sympathetic expression as he began to sing as well. _"I would if you just told me!"_

Nala gave him an angry glare. "You want to know so bad? Fine! I'll tell you!"

"_He decided I would be his mate. Around me, he would just salivate. He forced me to bear his twin cubs. I named them after a bastard and a demon!"_

Simba's eyes narrowed and he growled angrily. _"How dare he! What morals have he? Nala, I am simply steaming!"_

Nala shed a tear. "Simba, you could have killed your own father for all I care. I need you. More than I have ever needed anybody else at any time!"

Simba nodded. "I'll come back with you Nal'. I'll come back. I shall be the king, and you shall be the queen. Any trace of Scar will be wiped from this kingdom."

Nala smiled with sadistic glee. "My bastard and my demon will be no more."

"Indeed. Indeed."

Simba nuzzled Nala gently, as he realized what Scar had done to him as well as Nala, and she snuggled closely into him. Together, they decided to finish their song.

"_The lands are barren and without appeal. I have some scars that just won't heal. You have no idea what he did to us!"_

**Well, I think that is all that I am going to write for now. Thanks to all who have read this chapter. Please do not forget to leave me a review! I will try to post the next update whenever I possibly can. Until then, I will see y'all later! **


	4. A New Ally

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: Yep. No characters will be completely evil (Besides Scar), and only two characters will be completely good. Lots of murky grey here. Thanks for reading!**

**Well, the time has come for another update! I saw that this story already has over 320 views after just 3 chapters. This is awesome! PLEASE do not forget to leave me a review when you are finished reading this chapter. Well, I think that I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Back in the Shadowlands, a lone hyena walked across the scarred black dirt, slowly making his way towards a single destination. The sun, although as bright and shining as ever, cast nothing but more shadows across the land.

From a distance, Mheetu observed the lone hyena with a growing curiosity, a curiosity that the cub was intelligent enough to not act upon. _What's separating it from the rest? Why isn't it torturing us like the other members of his pack? _Mheetu shook his head, having no idea of the answer, and the pale golden cub retreated from the area, returning to Pride Rock.

The hyena continued his journey, the dry barren wasteland that was the Shadowlands slowly but surely turning into a lush jungle covered in green grass, lagoons, swamps, and enormous palm trees.

The eyes of the hyena widened, having never seen such beauty before in its entire life. After many more hours of walking, the hyena finally stopped, it having finally come up a large tree with large branches sprawling out deep into the jungle. A large hole was present in the middle of the tree.

The hyena walked up to the tree, and with its forepaws, banged on the bark three times. Almost immediately, a mandrill carrying a wooden staff jumped out from the hole and landed gracefully in front of the hyena.

"Ah, so you wanted to see Rafiki, yes?"

The hyena nodded quickly, his tongue hanging stupidly out of his mouth. Rafiki came up and gave a swift examination of the hyena's tongue.

"Ah, Rafiki thinks that he understands the problem now. You are unable to speak, yes?"

The hyena nodded again, and Rafiki smiled. "Well, let Rafiki show you inside. Rafiki thinks that he has something that can help you."

The mandrill quickly jumped back into the tree, the hyena following shortly behind, its eyes sparkling with glee. Once inside, the hyena waited anxiously as Rafiki mixed water and several herbs into a concoction, muttering useless gibberish to himself as he did so.

"Ah ha! I think Rafiki has got it!"

He handed the hyena a small goblet of the potion. The hyena scrunched up its face and turned its head, hating the scent of the potion.

"Well, do you want to speak or not?"

The hyena sighed in anticipation, and it drank the potion, finding the taste as disgusting as it had imagined. It suddenly felt a massive amount of pain in its tongue.

The hyena screamed as it fell to the ground, its tongue slowly shrinking back into its mouth. After several minutes of this, the hyena's pain ended, and it collapsed panting on to the ground. Then, to its complete surprise, the hyena spoke, its voice gruff yet light, revealing it be a male.

"Thank you…"

Rafiki laughed. "You are very welcome! Why did you not come to Rafiki sooner?"

The hyena sighed. "I never had the chance. I am almost always either serving Scar or under constant watch from my two siblings."

Rafiki nodded, stroking his chin in agreement. "What are you going to do now?"

The hyena sighed softly. "Change sides."

"What was stopping you before?"

The hyena looked down to the ground in shame, before chuckling darkly. "You don't think I tried? All of my efforts were mistaken as idiocy!"

"Like…"

The hyena closed his eyes, remembering a specific day. "A few years ago, my siblings and I were lounging around the Elephant Graveyard. It was then when the Crown Prince and his fiancée stumbled upon us. My siblings wanted to eat them, but I had no such plan in mind. Mufasa eventually ambushed us, and he growled while pouncing at the three of us. He asked if we knew that his son was one of the cubs. My siblings lied, saying that they had absolutely no idea. Thinking that it was my chance to escape the hellish life I was given, I nodded."

Rafiki nodded in understanding, and the hyena sighed. "There was no chance to be given. All I got was a death threat."

"Rafiki gives you his sympathy."

The hyena smiled. "Thank you again. Not just for that, but for all you have done for me! You gave me my voice! My name is Ed, by the way."

"Well Ed, you seem to be a very intelligent hyena. Rafiki feels it was a pleasure treating you."

Ed laughed, not the devilish hyena laugh, but a normal, genuine one. "The pleasure was all mine. Have a nice day Rafiki!"

The old mandrill waved as Ed began his journey back to the Shadowlands. His face reflected the massive change that he had just undergone, his eyes showing a new determination, and his posture was much more confident that it had ever been before.

"I don't think that anyone is going to blame me for talking to myself. I hope that the lionesses will give me the chance to help them overthrow Scar and usher in a new, better era."

From a distance, Rafiki smiled, knowing that he had just done the kingdom a fantastic service for the future.

**Well, that is going to be all that I am going to write for now. Thank you all SO much for taking the time to read my story. Don't forget to leave me a review so I can make this story better! I will try to have the next chapter posted whenever I possible can. Well, until next time, take care and thank you very much!**


	5. Overthrown

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: Yep! He is one of the two completely good characters I told you about.**

**Well the time has come for another update! I've noticed that this story has gotten a ton of views but very few reviews, so I'd love it if everyone who reads this chapter would kindly leave me a review. I think that I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

On the edge of the Shadowlands, Simba stood up on a high plateau, quietly observing what was once lush territory.

"It's awful isn't it?"

Simba turned around to see Nala slowly padding up next to him. He moved his head to its previous location and let out a deep sigh. "I did not want to believe you."

"I know, darling. I'm sorry."

The red-maned lion sighed again. "Besides, if I don't fight for my kingdom, who will?"

Nala smiled. "I would."

Simba gave her a sly smile. "It's going to be dangerous."

Nala returned the smile. "Danger? I laugh in the face of danger! Hahaha!"

"I don't see anything funny about this."

The two lions turned around to see Timon and Pumbaa walked up towards them. Simba gave the duo a puzzled expression. "What are you two doing here?"

Pumbaa bowed. "At your service my liege!"

To the duo's complete surprise, both Simba and Nala broke out into uncontrollable laughter. They rolled around on the dry, parched ground, totally unable to contain their laughter.

Timon gave them a puzzled expression. "What is so funny?"

Simba was able to control his laughter enough so that he was able to speak clearly. "Do the two of you actually think that you would be useful in a fight? You would be nothing but a detriment!"

Nala nodded in agreement. "Yeah! You'd be totally useless! Two prey animals against a psychotic dictator armed with an army of hyenas? Give me a break!"

Timon and Pumbaa shook their heads in disgust, and left the scene, returning to the jungle oasis that the two of them had called home for such a long time.

Meanwhile, Simba and Nala snuck past the hyena patrol, except for one, who noticed them, but left them alone, a huge grin beginning to form on his face.

"Hey!"

Simba and Nala turned to see that very same hyena walking towards them, and they instantly recognized him. Nala snarled. "Ed."

"The two of you are going to need some more help. I'm on your side here. I've always hated Scar."

Simba gave him a confused look. "I thought that you were mute and dumb!"

Ed smiled. "I used to be mute but I was never an idiot. When I nodded to your dad on that day in the Elephant Graveyard that was my version of an escape attempt. I would never eat lion cubs."

Nala gave him a suspicious expression before letting out a relenting sigh. "I don't trust you but we are going to need all the help that we can get!"

Ed nodded. "Thank you for the opportunity."

Simba nodded in response, and then turned towards his two allies. "Nala, I want you to go rally the lionesses. Ed, try to stall the hyenas for as long as you can. After that, join me at Pride Rock."

Ed put a paw to his forehead in a salute before scurrying off. Nala went towards Pride Rock, with Simba following closely behind her."

Meanwhile, atop Pride Rock, Mheetu, Sarabi, and Sarafina were guarding Hamaru and Shetani from any possible attackers. This was when they saw Nala sprinting towards them. Sarafina went up to greet her.

"Mom, no time to explain. We have to overthrow Scar now!"

Sarafina was about to respond when a loud yell was heard throughout the Shadowlands.

"SARABI!"

The older lioness sighed, stood up, and slowly padded over to Scar.

"Yes Scar?"

The black-maned king snarled. "Your hunting parties have not been doing their job."

Sarabi rolled her eyes. "Scar, there is no food."

"Then you are simply not looking hard enough."

"Scar, we have no choice but to leave!"

"We are not leaving!"

"Then you have sentenced us to death."

"So be it."

Sarabi's eyes widened as she spoke again. "If you were half the king Mufasa was-"

Scar roared and slapped Sarabi, sending her skidding along the floor. "I AM TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!"

A snarling Simba met the statement, and Scar eyes widened in shock. "Mufasa? No, it can't be! You're dead."

Simba ignored the comment and ran to comfort his mother. She looked up and stared at him in shock.

"Mufasa?"

"No, it's me…"

"Simba…"

Scar sighed in relief. "Oh Simba, it is quite a surprise to see you…alive."

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, who exchanged a nod with Simba, quickly backed away. Simba kept advancing towards his uncle. "I challenge you to give me one good reason why I should not tear you to shreds."

Scar began to laugh nervously. "Simba, you see, the pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

"Are no longer yours. Step down Scar!"

Scar sighed. "I would. I really would. But…"

He motioned to the hyena pack. "They think I'm king."

This is when Ed made his move. He sighed, and then walked across the rock to the side of the former Pridelanders. He then spoke in the most dignified voice he could muster.

"Well we don't. Simba is the rightful king."

Simba spoke up again. "The choice is yours Scar. Step down or fight."

"Simba, you wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of another family member would you?"

"I'm calling bull, Scar. I know you threw my father off that cliff."

All of the lionesses gasped as Scar's eyes widened with shock and worry."Hehe. Oops."

Simba walked up to Scar and the two lions began to fight fiercely. The hyenas tried to jump in but were repelled by Ed and the other lionesses. Mheetu was back in the den watching all of the other cubs.

Back outside, Scar was having serious trouble defending against the enraged, younger, and stronger Simba. Knowing he was physically outmatched, Scar once gain tried to resort to manipulation.

"Simba, the hyenas did this to me. They are the real enemy in this situation!"

Simba rolled his eyes, and pinned Scar to the edge of the cliff, with on paw around his throat. Without guilt, remorse, or sympathy, the rightful king unsheathed his claws, slit Scar's throat, and threw him to the bottom of the cliff, to be ruthlessly devoured by the hyenas he had once called his friends.

Simba sighed, and turned to Nala. "Bring me the two cubs of yours that Scar sired."

Sarabi's eyes widened as Nala returned, holding Hamaru and Shetani, with Mheetu padding along closely behind them. His big sister dropped the two cubs in front of her mate and king. Simba then spoke with a loud and authorative voice.

"All cubs whom were sired by the usurper Scar will be executed by my paw!"

Zira, who was holding Kovu, Mheetu, Ed, and Sarafina gasped and without another word, Simba slit young Hamaru's throat, killing him instantly. Nala smiled with glee.

Infuriated by what had just happened, Zira, Sarafina, Mheetu, and Ed jumped protectively in front of Shetani. Then a song erupted from Shetani's protectors.

_Zira-"There was once a time where we slew the king."_

_Sarafina-"Disposed of his corpse with a careless fling."_

_Ed-"But we tried to change things way too fast!"_

_Sarafina-"Now we have another king!"_

_Mheetu-"He ain't any better than the last!"_

_All-"We cannot allow a tyrant to rule! It will only make us look like an innocent fool!"_

Simba glared at the singers, and began a song of his own, with Nala joining him.

_Simba-"You think you are all so smart and brave?"_

_Nala-"You have made a mistake so very grave!"_

_Simba-"I hereby exile you four from these lands! Dare come back and I slice your hands!"_

The king sighed. "Do you know what that means?"

Ed smiled. "Yeah. It means we are free!"

Nala's eyes narrowed. "No." She then continued the song.

_Nala-"Your lives will be ruled by the law! Forbidden to ever return! From this betrayal that my own eyes saw! You are my family no MORE!"_

_Simba-"Take the mindless brats with you I guess. They'll be nothing but a mess!"_

Sarafina narrowed her eyes before spitting at the king and her daughter. She picked up Shetani in her jaws, and she left Pride Rock, heading for the Outlands. Mheetu, Zira and her three children, and several other of the lionesses quickly followed her.

Sarabi approached her son with a blank expression on her face. "Simba, I do not condone your actions, but I can't bear losing you again." She smiled. "You need not worry about me. I love you."

"Love you too Mom."

The sun set shortly after, and when it rose again, it would shine its light over a Savannah now tossed into civil conflict and political strife.

**Well, that is going to be all for now! As I mentioned previously, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will try to have the nect chapter posted whenever I possibly can. Well, until next time, take care and thank you for reading!**


	6. Heirs

**Well, the time has come for another chapter! Thanks to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, LionLover23, and almondbutter for reviewing. I also got my first flame yesterday. For all who would like to flame me, don't even bother. I get enough of that on YouTube, and I've learned to either completely ignore them, or be amused. Anyway, do not forget to leave me a review when finished reading this chapter. I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_One Month Later…_

"Nala, are you going to be going on the hunt today?"

The young, blue-eyed lioness looked up to see her good friend Kula enter the den, and begin walking towards her. Nala sighed.

"I don't think so Kula. I've been feeling really nauseous for the last several days now."

Kula's brown eyes narrowed into a suspicious expression. "Does it feel any similar to the time after Scar-?"

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT ACCURSED NAME IN FRONT OF ME! DO IT AGAIN AND THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

Kula rolled her eyes. "Sorry Nal'. But anyway, do you think that you could theoretically be pregnant?"

Nala gave the thought some consideration. "I suppose it could. After what happened when I found Simba in the jungle…"

Kula burst out into laughter, and Nala playfully batted her friend on the side of her head with her paw. Nala tried to respond while chuckling herself.

"Stop laughing!"

Kula managed to console herself. "Sorry, sorry. I'm done. I'm done."

Nala sighed. "Anyway, it does seem like a legit possibility. I think that I will go talk to Rafiki later, see if he can tell me."

Kula nodded in agreement. "That's probably the right way to go about it." It was then when a loud roar echoed throughout Pride Rock. Kula turned to Nala.

"That was Sarabi. Looks like we are about to go hunting. Be sure to tell me how it goes with Rafiki!"

Nala smiled. "See you later Kula!"

The other lioness nodded and quickly stood up and left the den. Nala exited shortly after, and took a quick look at the Pridelands as she made her way towards Rafiki's tree.

In the one month since the overthrowing of Scar, the Shadowlands had recovered enough to return to its previous name of the Pridelands. The rains had returning, causing the grasses to begin growing once again, although they were not quite as green as they had been before the reign of Scar. The herd animals were slowly returning, their numbers increasing by a little bit almost every single day.

Nala took in the grassy scent, one that had not been present for years, into her nostrils as she approached the famous tree of the wise old mandrill. Just as Ed had a month before, she tapped the bark of the tree three times with her paw.

"Who requires Rafiki?"

Nala rolled her eyes. "It's Queen Nala."

The shaman poked his head out from the hole in the center of the tree. "Ah. Come inside, Your Majesty. Let Rafiki tend to you."

Nala sighed as she climbed into the hole, and she lay on a small bed of grass next to the stump that had all of the portraits of the royal family.

Rafiki then hopped next to her and stared blankly into the queen's eyes. "So, what seems to be the problem today?"

"I've been feeling very nauseous. Not just today but for the last several days as well."

Rafiki nodded in understanding. "Well then. Lie down on your back and let Rafiki tend to you."

Nala did so, slightly in annoyance. Rafiki gently placed his hands on to Nala's stomach, and he began to give it a slight massage, causing a soothing feeling to ring throughout Nala's entire body.

This continued until the mandrill suddenly stopped, and he gave Nala a sly smile.

"So?"

"Congratulations Your Majesty! You are carrying twin cubs. One boy and one girl."

Nala's eyes widened, and she began to smile with glee, bringing the old shaman into a joyous hug. "Thank you Rafiki! Thank you so much! I have to go tell Simba!"

She ran out of the tree as fast as she could, quickly dashing back towards Pride Rock. As the queen left, Rafiki shook his head in disgust as the wind blew gently in his face,

"I do not understand them at all Mufasa. One second, they are murdering innocent cubs, and the next, they seem like the kindest and greatest monarchs the Pridelands have ever seen."

The wind blew at Rafiki again. _("No monarch who murders cubs is a good one.")_

Rafiki's eyes widened. "Mufasa, we are talking about your own son and his wife."

_("I realize that. His recent actions have greatly disturbed me. No son of mine would murder an innocent cub, whether they were the offspring of his misunderstood uncle or not.)_

This is when a new voice filtered in through the wind, causing Rafiki's eyes to bulge out of their sockets in shock.

_("Not even I, a total tyrant, killed cubs during my reign. The time at the gorge was the only point where I even considered it.")_

"Scar?'

_("It's Taka now.")_

Rafiki nodded, and Mufasa spoke again. _("The Outlanders are the last hope for a just kingdom.")_

Rafiki sighed in agreement. "I hope they have a plan…"

**-TLK-**

"Zira, calm down."

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! SIMBA IS A CUB-KILLER, NO BETTER THAN SCAR! SIMBA MUST BE KILLED, AND KOVU SHOULD BECOME KING!"

Ed sighed as he tried to defend Mheetu from the enraged lioness. "Zira, Mheetu is right. We need to save you."

Zira's eyes widened. "Save me? From what?"

"From yourself. Whether we like it or not, Simba is king, and we do not want to start a war. I'm a hyena, so I've seen quite a bit of insanity in my time on this planet, and you are hovering quite close."

Zira gasped in shock as Mheetu spoke again. "But you are still in control. Just calm down and you should not have any issues."

Zira noticeably relaxed, and then smiled as Sarafina now walked up to them. "I've got some news from the Pridelands. Nala is pregnant."

The entire group sighed at the news, and Mheetu, who now had a black mane beginning to grow, spoke first. "Hopefully, they are raised well. Speaking of cubs, where are Shetani and Kovu?"

Zira smiled. "Dotty and Nuka are watching the two of them. I think they're over by the termite mounds."

Mheetu nodded, a relived expression on his young face. "Excellent. Now we have to discuss a way to take the Pridelands, and a way to do it peacefully…"

**Well, that is going to be all for now. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will try to have the next chapter posted whenever I possibly can. Well, until next time, take care and thank y'all very much for reading my story.**

**-G-**


	7. Moonlight

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: Check PM Inbox, response is there.**

**LionFlower: You're not supposed to like them all that much. ;) I'm really glad you like this story. It's probably been the most difficult to write, and I've put a ton of effort into it. Keep reading!**

**The time has come yet again for yet another update! Thanks to those listed above for reviewing the previous chapter. If you have not yet reviewed, PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED READING THIS CHAPTER! Well, I think I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was a cold night in the African Savannah, during the time that we humans call July. In the Outlands, a long lion, no, a lion cub sat on a large, barren cliff, overlooking the lands that he had once upon a time had called home.

Mheetu felt the cool, crisp wind brush against the fur on his face, and he closed his eyes in sadness, an emotion that had dominated his life to this point.

"You having trouble sleeping too?"

Mheetu turned around to see Vitani approach and eventually lie down beside him. "Hey 'Tani. It's more like I don't even want to try. Too much on my mind."

Vitani nodded in agreement, her blue eyes sparkling in the gleaming moonlight. "I wish society was easier. You never know if a king will be good. You never know if you'll get banished like we did. It just seems like a terrible system to me."

Mheetu chuckled. "Mufasa and Simba would say that is just how the Circle of Life works."

Vitani nodded in agreement. "Yes they would. I wish there was more equality here, a better balance of power."

"Everyone is equal when they're dead."

From that comment, Mheetu earned himself a slap on the back of his head from Vitani's paw. He chuckled in response, before his face became more somber once again.

"I miss the Pridelands. I miss Nala, the old Nala, not the crazy one."

Vitani laid her paw on Mheetu's shoulder in a sympathetic gesture. "I know Mheetu. This must be hardest for you and your mother. Your own sister banished you!"

"It's very hard." He then turned to Vitani with a smile on his face. "But I've got you here, so it isn't as bad as it could be."

Vitani returned the smile, and put one of her paws over Mheetu's. Then, she began to sing.

_Vitani- ("One day, we shall come back. And we will deal with any flack.")_

_Mheetu- ("I do not want to start a war. I don't want to wish upon a falling star.)_

_Vitani- ("Do you really want to live like this? Basically sitting in Pridelander piss.)_

_Mheetu- ("I do not want to resort to violence. Even if we are dealing with tyrants.)_

Vitani slowly grinned as an idea suddenly came to her. "Who said that we would have to use violence?"

Mheetu gave her a puzzled expression, and she continued. "Manipulation and bribery. If Simba and Nala want to play hardball, we will play hardball too."

Mheetu slowly began to smirk, and asked Vitani a question, even though he knew the answer already.

"What are you getting at?"

Vitani chuckled. "Nala is pregnant. When she has cubs, Shetani and Kovu could play with them."

"And?"

"Do you really think Simba and Nala would tell their cubs why we are banished?"

Mheetu scoffed. "Of course not!" He then grinned. "But we could."

"Exactly. We'll turn them to our side."

Mheetu shook his head in awe at Vitani. "You, ma'am, are a complete and total genius."

Vitani laughed and nuzzled Mheetu in a friendly manner. "With you as a best friend, I need brains for the both of us."

Mheetu gave her a mock glare before the two lions burst into laughter; the eerie glow of the full moon not only illuminating the night sky, but their vision as well.

**-TLK-**

Meanwhile, inside Pride Rock, Nala slapped her paw against the floor of the den, her sapphire blue eyes scanning the den for one particular male lion. The other lionesses casted knowing glances at her direction as the one lion that she had been looking for casually padded into the den.

Nala ran up to him and licked his face repeatedly. "Oh Simba, I'm so glad you're home after such a busy day of being king."

Simba chuckled in response. "It was a rough one. You do seem to be in an incredibly peppy mood today."

Nala nodded in agreement before speaking to speak once again. "Well Simba, you know that I have been having some nausea problems lately, right?"

Simba nodded. "Yes, I have." He nuzzled Nala gently. "Sweetheart, I'm worried about you."

Nala grinned in response. "It's flattering that you are, but there is really no need for you to be worried!"

Simba gave her a suspicious expression. "And why is that?"

"Well, I went to see Rafiki while the other lionesses went out hunting, and he told me that I am with cub! We're having twins!"

Simba jumped up in a combination of surprise and glee before nuzzling Nala fiercely. "Darling, that is absolutely wonderful! I have heirs to my throne! I'm absolutely thrilled! Did the old goon tell you what genders they are going to be?"

Nala nodded. "Yup! We are going to have a boy and a girl! Rafiki said that I am a little more than a month along!"

Simba recoiled and his cheeks began to turn a deep shade of red. "It was probably from…you know…when we met up again in that jungle."

Nala blushed as well before the happy couple burst into laughter. From a distance, Rafiki looked on in sadness, as he spoke to the moon above him.

"Mufasa, what is going to happen? Will these cubs be monarchs?"

Nothing happened, and Rafiki spoke again, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What, am I supposed to mark NOBODY as the heir?"

Suddenly, the moon seemed to glow brighter in the night sky, giving out nearly as much light as the sun. Rafiki sighed in response.

"Great Kings above, that's exactly what I'm supposed to do."

**Well, that is going to be all I am going to write for now! As mentioned previously, please don't forget to leave me a review. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can. Well, until the next time, take good care of yourselves and thank y'all very much for taking the time to read my story.**

**-G-**


	8. Birth

**Time for another chapter! Thanks go to LionLover23 and Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for reviewing. When finished reading this chapter, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Well, I think I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Simba, stop pacing around, you are going to cut a hole straight through Pride Rock!"

Simba visibly relaxed, his red mane flowing in the wind, and he took a seat. "Thanks Mom. I needed that. I'm just really stressed out right now."

Sarabi smiled. "No problem! You are about to become a father, after all."

"SIMBA, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Simba stood up. "I think I'll pass on the sitting." He then immediately began to start pacing around one again. Sarabi groaned it response.

"Simba, I did that when I was giving birth to you. She doesn't mean anything by it."

The young king was about to respond when Rafiki walked outside of the den, clutching his staff with both of his hands.

"You may go see them now."

Simba dashed inside of the den, and Rafiki shook his head in disappointment. Nala sat curled up on the wall, gently licking the two little bundles of fur in her paws.

The lioness queen smiled at her mate as he ran in. "Simba, Rafiki was right! We have twins, a boy and a girl!"

The young king smiled with glee. "Which one was born first? Which one shall be my heir?"

Nala held up the female towards her mate. The young cub swatted her little paw at her father's mane, and opened her eyes, revealing a chocolate brown color, causing the young king to grin. He knew then that the future queen was going to be such a Daddy's girl.

"Her name will be Kiara."

Nala smiled at Simba in response, her blue eyes sparkling with joy. "Simba, that is a beautiful name. I love it! Here is our son!"

Nala held out her second cub to her best friend since cubhood. The cub squirmed in his mother's paw, his red tail tuft swinging round and round. His eyes then opened to reveal a sapphire blue color.

Simba grinned. "He…he looks exactly like I do, but he has your eyes."

Nala nodded in agreement. "That he does. When are we going to have a presentation for these two?"

Simba shrugged. "Let's wait about a month. Let them grow a bit."

"That's a good idea."

The new parents nuzzled fiercely, and in their happiness, failed to notice the lioness hiding outside of the den run away, directly towards the Outlands.

**-TLK-**

In the said Outlands, all of the resident lions sat together, protected from the burning sun by a large cliff of solid rock. Dotty and Nuka were curled up together, making no secret about their affection for one another.

Vitani and Mheetu, whose mane now reached the top of his neck and under his chin, lay side by side together. Kovu was snuggling into Zira, who was accepting the affection tenderly. Her temper had gone quite down in the last three months, and she was no longer on the brink of total insanity.

Shetani snuggled into her grandmother, and nursed quietly. It was a very peaceful and quiet scenario until Spotty came running right at them, running as fast as she could against the dry Outland stone. She eventually skidded to a halt, panting very heavily.

Mheetu was the first one to speak. "Spotty, how did your mission go? Did you find out the genders of the two cubs?"

Spotty panted several more times before nodding frantically. "Yes, I most certainly did. Nala gave birth to a boy and a girl, both of whom are very healthy."

Zira nodded in understanding, her amber eyes detailing her concerns. "Which one of them was born first?"

"The girl. Simba named her the heir."

Sarafina sighed sadly, a single tear trickling down her face. "What do my two new grandchildren look like?"

"The girl looks a lot like Nala, but her coat is slightly darker. She also has Simba's eyes. The boy is an exact copy of Simba, but he has Nala's eyes."

Mheetu and Sarafina both nodded before the new ucle spoke again. "What are their names?"

"The girl is Kiara, and the boy is Kopa."

Mheetu nodded slowly, tears now beginning to form in his own eyes. "Oh Nala, why did you and Simba have to murder Hamaru? If you hadn't, your children would know their uncle!"

The developing tears turned into sobs, and Vitani nuzzled Mheetu, before putting one paw around his back in a very comforting manner. Several tears were beginning to fall from Sarafina's face as well.

Kovu looked up to his mother and spoke. " Mommy, who was Hamaru?'

Zira sighed. "Honey, I'll tell you when you're older."

Kovu rolled his eyes and sighed, annoyed at the answer that he had just been given by his mother.

When everyone else was asleep, Vitani and Mheetu once again went up to the top of the cliff together. It was Mheetu who spoke up first.

"The fact that Nala had twins complicated things a little, but we are lucky that Kiara was born first."

Vitani nodded in agreement. "Yep. Now we just have to find away to get her and my little brother together."

"Yep. There is a bit of an age difference, but it is only a few months, so it won't really matter when they are older."

"I agree. We will get to go back to the Pridelands, and we WILL do it without fighting."

"That we will, Vitani. That we will."

The young lioness nuzzled Mheetu, an affection that surprised him slightly, but was returned nonetheless. As this happened, the moon began to shine unnaturally, as if the spirits were giving their opinion.

**Well, that is going to be all that I am going to write for now! Please do not forget to leave a review. I will try to have the next chapter posted whenever I possibly can. Until next time, take care and thanks for reading!**

**-G-**


	9. Dream

**Methinks that it is time once again for another update. Huge thanks go to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki and LionLover23 for reviewing the last chapter. If you have not reviewed, PLEASE REVIEW WHEN FINISHED READING THIS CHAPTER! Well, I think that I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is my masterpiece. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_When Nala regained consciousness, she realized that she was not in the den where she had fallen asleep. The colorless stone of the rock had changed into fluffy clouds, and the light was bight, even though there was no sun._

_Nala scratched her head in confusion, her blue eyes moving rapidly from side to side. "What? Where am I?"_

"_Well, we are in your dream world."_

_Nala turned to her left to see a large male lion walking towards her. His mane was as black as endless night, and his eyes were as green as the grass that is squashed beneath our feet._

_Her eyes narrowed into a glare, and she snarled at the lion. "Scar…"_

_The lion burst into laughter, before making a fake pouty face. "Well, it isn't the greatest feeling in the world to know that your own mother does not recognize you."_

_Nala began to slowly back away, her eyes reflecting the shock that was etched on to her face._

"_Hamaru? No…you're dead…I'm dreaming."_

_Hamaru laughed once again. "Yes, yes I am dead. You and Simba killed me as a newborn, but you know that. And yes, you are dreaming, but I assure you, I'm as real as could be!"_

_Nala snarled again in response. "So why are you here? Coming to haunt me for the rest of my life?"_

_Hamaru shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."_

_Nala growled. "What have I ever done to you?"_

_Hamaru pretended to think before responding dryly. "Well, let me get my list. Let's see, you tried to give yourself a miscarriage, then you named me Bastard, then you ran off to find your lost beau leaving Shetani and I behind, then you and your boy-toy murdered me before you exiled the only lions in the pride with morals."_

"_Touché. So why are you really here?"_

_Hamaru sighed. "I have come to give you your first and final warning. The Great Kings of the Past, to say the least, are not very pleased with the recent actions of Simba and yourself. If you continue down the dark path you have started on, your punishment may be eternal."_

_Nala rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that I'm going to believe that?"_

_Hamaru shook his head sadly. "I hope you do, but if you decide not to, please remember, no crime EVER goes unpunished."_

Nala suddenly awoke, panting heavily, and with sweat pouring down her young face. She looked to her right to see Simba snoring happily, their two children snuggled up into him.

_Our children. It's obvious to me now. That dream was just my imagination. I should not fret about it._

With that, Nala smiled to herself, and gently prepared to descend back into the world of sleep.

The next morning, as the sun was beginning to rise, two small cubs began to sneak out of the den, quietly tip-pawing down the steps and into the open Savannah.

"Kopa, I think that we are in the clear."

"Kiara, I am with you on that. Them idiots ain't gonna find us."

The two siblings suddenly felt a large paw clamp down on both of their tails.

"And where do you two think you are going?"

Kiara groaned, her chocolate brown eyes reflecting her discontent as their current predicament.

"Daddy! Let go please!"

Kopa nodded in agreement. "Yeah, man, at this rate, the two of us ain't gonna have tails when you let go!"

Simba rolled his eyes. "I'm just watching out for you two. The outside is dangerous, and-"

"We could get hit, stepped on, or even get lost. Dude, you've fed that to us countless times! It is so freaking annoying!"

Kiara nodded in agreement. "Daddy, I'm with Kopa on this. Just let us explore, please!"

Simba sighed in defeat. "Fine. But stay on the path that I marked for you, and away from the Outlands!"

Zazu, having heard the entire conversation, now flew down from above and landed gently on to Simba's shoulder.

"Indeed! Nothing but a bunch of backstabbing, cub-stealing Outsiders!"

Kiara and Kopa nodded in understanding before the two cubs sped off into the Savannah. Zazu sighed and put a wing over his eyes.

"Sire, you do know that they are simply going to ignore everything that you have just said to them, right?"

Simba scoffed. "Of course I know that! They're going to go off the path and straight in the direction of the Outlands! Which is why you're going to watch over them."

"I agree completely, sir. Wait, what?"

"I said that you are going to watch them."

"Sir, please, if we meet the Outsiders, I can't-"

"The Outlanders are not physically dangerous. Their power lies in what they now. I cannot let Kiara and Kopa find out about Hamaru. They will never look at their mother and I the same way again. You have orders Zazu, now you are required to follow them."

With that, the young king turned around, and stormed back into Pride Rock, obviously irritated by the recent conversation with his majordomo.

Zazu began to fly away in the direction the cubs had ran, and as he did this, the hornbill uttered a single statement to himself.

"Oh, why did I not go into marketing? My life would have been made so much easier!"

**Well, that is all that I am going to write for now! As I mentioned at the top, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will try to have the next chapter posted whenever I possibly can. Well, until the next time, thank you so much for reading and I will see all of you very soon!**


	10. The Meeting

**Well, it is time for another update! Huge thanks to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for being the only person to review the last chapter. When all of you are finished reading, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I think that I have done enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"Come on, you two! The quicker we can explore the Pridelands, the quicker I get to go home! Seriously, this job doesn't even give me Health Insurance."

The two cubs rolled their eyes at the blue and red hornbill flying above them. Kiara then turned to Kopa.

"Kopa, how we gonna ditch the dodo?"

Kopa began to think, and as he did so, a grin became more and more prominent on his young face as time went on.

"Kiara, I think I have got a plan."

"I'm listening…"

Kopa ran over to a large tree near the water hole, with Kiara and Zazu following close behind him. The young prince picked up a dull, grey rock from the Savannah and climbed up the tree, and his sister quickly followed.

Zazu flew up to their level, his eyes mired with his confusion. "Kopa? Kiara? What on Earth are the two of you doing?"

The two siblings said nothing, deciding to remain motionless in the tree for several seconds. Zazu simply rolled his eyes. "Well, if the two of you are just going to stay up there for the whole entire day, I think that I am-"

The small hornbill suddenly fell to the ground unconscious, Kopa having thrown the rock he was holding right at Zazu's head.

Kiara grinned and slapped paws with her brother. "Nice shot!"

Kopa grinned as well. "Thanks, sis. Come on! Let's go to the Outlands!"

Kiara nodded in agreement. "Totally."

The two cubs sped off in the direction on the barren wasteland, leaving the hornbill behind.

The siblings pranced happily through the grasslands of the Savannah, laughing and talking joyfully about the victory they had just won over the evil forces of proper child management.

The two cubs eventually reached a small plateau, which overlooked the Outlands as well as a medium-sized watering hole. Kiara's eyes widened in amazement.

"Woah."

The twin cubs then spoke the same words at the same time. "This is so cool!"

Kopa then began running down the plateau. "Race you to that water hole!"

Kiara smiled and ran after one another. The two were running through when both of them suddenly ran into large, furry objects.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Kiara looked up from the ground to see a cub with brown fur and a small spotch of black mane on the top of his head. Meanwhile, Kopa was in a similar predicament, except with a female cub with dark gold fur and sapphire blue eyes.

"Watch where you're going!"

Meanwhile, Kiara was apologizing to the other cub. "Uh, sorry, I, uh, didn't see you there. My name is Kiara."

The other cub grumbled to himself. "Friggen Pridelanders." He then returned his gaze to Kiara. "Apology accepted. My name is Kovu. That's my sister Shetani. Well, my adopted sister, anyway."

Kiara nodded. "Nice to meet the two of you. As y'all know, I'm Kiara, and that's my twin brother Kopa."

Kopa gave a single nod. "Sup?"

Shetani rolled her eyes, and grumbled so softly that she could only hear herself. "Idiot."

Kovu then began to rub the dirt with his paws. "So what do you want to do?"

It was Kiara who responded first. "Well, Kopa and I were going to go to that water hole before we ran into y'all."

Shetani nodded. "I've heard much worse plans in my life." She then shot a glare at Kovu before returning her gaze to the Prideland princess. "Let's just do that."

The other three cubs nodded in agreement, and the four went down to the waterhole. It was the only place in the Outlands where such commodities were available, and as such, was a particular place of interest for the pride of former Pridelanders.

The water itself was a clear, crystal blue color, which gave some life to the brown and grey, barren wasteland filled with rock formations known as the Outlands.

Small patches of grass grew around the water hole, and these patches were some of the only vegetation in the entire region.

In the water itself, there were a few lily pads, with flowers sprouting from their tops. The four cubs sprinted to the liquid, laughing the entire way down the plateau. Kiara was again the first to speak.

"So is this the only place around here where y'all can have fun?"

Shetani shook her head. "Not really. Kovu and I can make fun out of almost anything! It's our specialty!"

Kovu nodded in agreement. "Yep! That's what we do!"

Kopa kicked the dirt. "That's cool, I guess. So are there any places you aren't allowed to explore?"

The two Outlander cubs shook their heads, and Kopa sighed, suddenly bored with the way the day's events are turning out.

**-TLK-**

From above, two very young, but still full-grown, lions watched the interactions between the cubs.

"It seems that Kovu and Shetani have got Kiara."

"Yeah Tani', I think they do. I'm worried that we won't be able to convince Kopa. He strikes me as a total brat who thinks he's way cooler than he really is. Did you see him throw that rock at Zazu?"

Vitani chuckled. "It was cruel, but you have to admit, it was funny!"

Mheetu just shook his head, his jet-black mane waving in the wind, and he then nuzzled Vitani. "What am I ever going to go with you?"

**-TLK-**

Meanwhile, the four cubs continued to frolic around the water hole, blissfully ignorant of all the dangers of the world that they all lived on. It was then when Kiara noticed something peculiar.

"Hey guys? Do y'all know what those green rocks are?"

Kovu and Shetani shook their heads, and Kopa began to grin. "Only one way to find out!"

The young cub jumped into the water, and climbed up on to one of the rocks. His sapphire blue eyes then suddenly widened in shock.

"Uh oh. Guys, these are not rocks; they're crocodiles!"

**Well, that is about all that I am going to write for now! As mentioned previously, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will try to have the next chapter posted whenever I can. Well, until next time, take care and thanks for reading!**


	11. Author's Note

**No chapter here, just a quick update. I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while, as I have other ideas I'd like to explore, and I've hit a bit of a writer's block. Anyone who wants to continue it in the meantime is free to do so as long as they have my permission, although I'm almost positive I'm going to eventually finish this. Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story.**

**-G-**


	12. Great News!

**Hello all. Yes, this story is still abandoned, but I'm happy to announce that Keep Calm and Join Team Loki will be taking over this story under the name Broken Souls. She is doing so with my permission and guidance. Be sure to check it out!**


End file.
